Everlasting Cross
by Kandie-Spirit-Dragon
Summary: PLTime travel con be confusing. Writers of charmed can ruin evrything. Why can't piper n leo be together? Why does Cole Prue n Chris have to die? What if Piper and Chris could go back in time to change all all of that? Would it be for better or 4 worse?
1. Innocence

Summary: Ok... Emily and me (Casie) were and I mean VERY mad at the writers of charmed.... They made some episodes bad; they killed Prue and Chris and acted like Cole didn't even matter. And Wyatt HAD to be the center of season four.... (Emy's mad at that) It's like can any of them live happily ever after? Ok so yeah we know that Shannon quitted and Drew didn't sign the contract, and Julian quitted too. But let's not think about real lives now... What if they could go back in tie to change all of that? Would it be happily ever after? Would it be worse then it already is? This story takes place after the episode Chris cross. So as it is two girls go to a different dimension to find out that they are witches. When they wrote a spell and it goes wrong they are transported back in time with the future Chris and Piper. Don't worry guys, the Oc's have NO relation to the charmed ones whatsoever.... SO there will be family reunions surprises and maybe a happily ever after?

Sorry: Sorry if anyone else did this idea! I'm REALLY sorry! And just so you know I don't read fan fictions, so I have no idea! SORRY! I'm NOT copying anyone!

Future problems: Ok so yeah we can be over busy which means less time to write! Like schools almost over and NOW they throw all of the big projects at you... and we are also working on "Pure Innocence" Which is on TK piper. SO yeah...less time. So sorry about that!

Rated: PG or Pg-13... I'm bad at rating...

Genre: Humor, drama, suspense, general...

(ok Emy! It CAN be a Piper and Leo fic if you want it too! I honestly dont care)

Authors note: ok... this is going to be HARD to write so it will take a while...we just though of the idea one day,but we never really meant to rite it...oh well! so I hope u enjoy!!

Main OC's bio

Name: Casie

Age: 15 (love that age! Don't know why though :-/)

Powers: Hexes and levitation

Name: Emily

Age:15

Power: TK and PK and molecule manipulation

ok so we will write the next chapter after ALL of this homework is done!!!

oh yeah...please send a review if you like this idea!!

For some reason, when we updated this it didn't show, so we have to attach the first chapter here too... AND the borders don't work.... ALSO last time we posted a summary and got banned for a while .....

...................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter One

Manor: Charmed world

"Ok so Chris do you have anymore demons coming after you that we should know about?" Paige asked.

Chris was rather not enjoying this. Ever since Bianca had came and almost killed him everyone was worrying over him a little too much. Phoebe had been forcing premonitions of demons that might attack and Paige was summoning them then vanquishing them.

"Um...Paige, that's ok honestly no more demons or anything for the last time!" Chris replied.

" Ok I think we have one more that might be a threat to you," Phoebe replied and she headed towards the table to make a potion for the different dimension demon.

Regular World

Prescott Avenue

" Emy! I don't want to do this again!" Casie complained as they were walking to Prescott Avenue at Los Angeles, California.

"Oh stop complaining!" Emily snapped back

"How many more times are we going to go here?"

It was true after school everyday that Emily had to drag Casie to see the Manor. Also known and looked like the one on Charmed. Truthfully Emily believed that there was more to the manor. It was a Saturday a windy and cold one too. The identical manor was about to be sold and therefore there was an open house for it, a perfect opportunity to do some sleuthing.

"This will be the LAST time, ok?"

"That's what you said last week!"

The girls ringed the doorbell and an elderly woman opened the door.

" Yes?" She said, " May I help you?"

"Um...we were wondering if we can look at the house," Emily asked sweetly.

"Well the agent isn't here yet and I have to do some shopping," She replied. " I do trust you girls can look around and watch the house while I'm gone?"

" Sure! We'll do it!" Casie replied " you can count on us!"

"Thank you girls," She said as she handed Casie the keys, " Please lock the door when you are finished and leave them inside for me." she said and she went towards her car and drove off.

"Well Emy, FINALLY you can see your dream house." Casie said sarcastically as she putted the key in and opened the big oak door. " So what are you looking for?"

The manor was indeed like the one in Emily's favorite show called _Charmed_. The two double oak doors with stain glass on it were there. Then there was a little hallway the leaded to the living room if you went right, then there was the beautiful sunroom with the beautiful stain glass windows. Then up ahead was the kitchen with a bright vibe in it. Then there was the hallway once again with the stairs. The girls headed up the stairs into the attic.

"Wow, this is a PERFECT place to throw a party!" Casie commented.

" WE can't throw a party here!" Emily said looking inside the drawers.

" Ok so Emily do you believe in witchcraft?" Casie asked. " AND are you snooping?"

"Well it has to exist, right?" Emily replied looking in the attic, ignoring Casie's other question.

"Maybe..."

Manor: Charmed World

" Ok I think we are going to need the power of three for this" Phoebe replied. " SO get Piper will you Chris?"

"Sure" Chris replied and orbed out of the room, only coming back a minute later with Piper.

"HEY! Piper complained "I was on a date!"

" Demons now talk later" Paige replied.

The sisters joined hands and chanted,

"Transfer this power to our time

Here these words hear them rhyme

Rearrange their anatomy

Send them to out reality"

Regular world, Manor

"Found it!" Emily yelled, as she started to pick on the loose floorboard.

"Found what? EMY! You can't be snooping!" Casie replied a little confused.

"Who cares?" Emily said and pulled the floorboard up revealing the Book Of Shadows. She opened it and scanned through it. "It's definitely witchcraft."

EMY!!! YOU CAME ALL THE WAY OVER HERE FOR A BOOK!?"

"Hey! It's witchcraft, and I want to prove it's true."

"EMY! You're so obsessed!"

"Here let's say this spell" Emily remarked and gave the book to Casie who reluctantly took it. The two chanted,

"_Send us to the power that is in our time_

_Hear these words hear them rhyme_

_Rearrange our anatomy,_

_Send us to the charmed reality_"

And with that a glowing green the two girls transported to the attic in the charmed reality.

"Throw the potion!" Piper yelled.

Paige threw the potions, but Emily freezes it in mid-air.

" What the heck?" Paige and Emily said at the same time.

"Whoa! How did Emy do that?" Casie asked the confused people in the room.

..........................................................................................................................................

Authors note: SO how do you like it? This was a little hard to write the first chapter, but Emy should be able to write it a little better, need any questions or comments answered? Then leave a review! Also leave your least favorite episode and what could've been done to make it better! WE MAY use it in our story, with your permission of course. Also I know I stink at poems..... I'm not exactly what you poetic, so we may have to fix that spell.....

Kandie Spirit Dragon


	2. Confusion

A/n: Thank you so much for the reviews!

****

Stacey, Flephanie and Buffspike: Thanks! That was my least favorite episode too! Why Chris?! Also they didn't add any Piper Chris moments! I mean it's his mom! Like they should've added more! They did add a lot o Leo and Chris moments, which is also cool.:-)

****

Melissa: Thanks! I do agree with you that the episode Hyde School Reunion was rather...dumb.....like it wasn't that interesting , it's sad to know though that Piper dies and Chris is over upset about it, I mean imagine having to keep that secret all this time.:-)

****

Allison Haliwell: Oh thanks for pointing that out for me! I didn't notice it! Thanks! :-)

Ok this chapter is a little harder, but I'm trying to write it, so here goes! Also feel free to join our forum!

..........................................................................................................................................

"What the heck?" Paige and Emily said.

"Piper try freezing them!" Phoebe suggested.

Piper flicked her hands, but apparently no one froze in the room.

"What? They won't freeze!" Piper replied a little shocked.

Casie was just looking really confuse right now thinking Piper actually believed in witchcraft, " Talk about obsession...." She though.

Emily on the other hand was beyond excited and a thousand questions started pouring out of her mouth. " Where did you learn how to do that?" ," Is witchcraft real?" ,"Can I see you use your powers?", "Where are we?" ,"Are you the cast of Charmed?" She asked uncontrollably

"One question at a time please," Phoebe said as she started to feel confusion using her empathy power. "Who are you first of all?"

"Ours names are Casie and Emily," Casie replied.

"Are you guy's witches?" Chris asked suddenly.

"Er.....Um.... I don't know are we?" Casie asked backed. A tabby cat suddenly went up to her and jumped in her arms, also known as a familiar.

"You guys have a cat?" Emily stated. " I though kit left a long time ago,"

"She did, I think that's familiar though," Paige said.

"LEO!" Piper yelled towards the ceiling.

A swirl of blue and white orbs formed in the room and materialize into Leo standing in the room confused.

" What is it? Is it a demon again?" Leo asked.

" Are they your charges? Or possible Chris's charges or Paige's?" Piper asked him a a rush.

" WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Casie yelled as a nearby vase blew-up. " As far as I know witchcraft isn't real!"

" They were going to be Chris's charges, and witchcraft IS real, funny you're saying that because you are witches," Leo stated.

"WHAT? I can't have charges," Chris nearly yelled " No offense I mean" he added. "Wyatt is turning evil and I have to find a way to stop him before it's too late."

" Wait, you mean to tell me this is like' the world of Charmed, where the Charmed ones exist?'" Casie asked rolling her eyes nearly laughing.

"That would be the one," Paige replied.

"Hello people! Can you orb me back? I have a date!" Piper stated. " Call me if you need me, although it would be better if you didn't."

Leo waved his hands and Piper orbed out. A sad expression came over Leo's face.

"Ok... so what exactly are we doing here?" Emily asked Phoebe.

" Well it seems like we summoned you, and you somehow summoned yourselves here at the same time, so honestly I have no idea."

"Ok...cool um... mind telling us where we live now?" Casie asked petting the familiar.

The remaining people in the room shared a awaked glance.

" I guess you could stay here for a while," Paige suggested.

"Um.not meaning to be rude..but that's ok is there a nearby hotel?!" Emily asked politely.

"So like can you help us with our powers and stuff?" Casie asked dropping the familiar on the ground. " I mean you are our short-timed white lighter." she added to Chris.

"Uh...Sure I guess..." Chris replied.

"Ok how about to make it easier on you they can help you with the whole entire 'Wyatt turning evil problem'" Leo suggested.

" COOL!" Emily screamed! "wait, Leo aren't you and Piper supposed to be together!?"

Leo gave Emily the ' Let's not talk about it ' look.

"Sorry, just though that you guys were a perfect couple..." Emily stated as she was standing wincing her face.

" Emily...what are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

" I'm seeing if I can orb..." She replied.

By this time there was a mix of laughter and stares coming up at Emily.

" Well! It's NOT funny!" Emily stated Turing a little red.

" Phoebe why don't you drive them to the nearest hotel?" Chris pointed out.

" why don't you just orb tem there?" Phoebe asked back.

" fine..." Chris sighed and orbed Casie and Emily to the nearest hotel...

HOTEL Place

The three rematerialize on the outside of the hotel.

"Ok so who wants to pay?" Emily asked.

" Nothing to worry about I have my credit card." Casie replied digging into her purse.

" ok so will you guys call me if you need me?" Chris asked.

" Sure."

" And PLEASE try not to get yourselves killed anyhow. In other words don't make up poems and read them out loud unless you know what they do or mean," Chris also added.

" Don't worry we got everything under control...." Casie stated and walked over to the hotel."

Just then a demon shimmered before them. " Die Witches!" He said as he threw and energy ball at them.

To be Continue

..........................................................................................................................................

A/n: Ok hi! I wrote that before school in a few minutes! sorry! SO it's not exactly perfect! In fact I'll make it up to you and do a rewrite of this chapter as soon as I have time!

um. Next chapter will be less focused on us and WAY more on the Charmed ones (co's 4 short). ok so I'll update as soon as I can! Just so you know everlasting cross means time travel :-D. And I think it's the next chapter there will be some time traveling! And also the Chris being our white lighter thing just went with the story more....

x0x0x0

Kandie Spirit Dragon


	3. Trouble

A/n: thank you all so much for the reviews!

Flephanie: :-) It went with the story more! Like it wouldn't be as interesting is like two random witches popped up :-D besides Chris is cute.....lol

Buffspike: yes you're in luck! there're going to be more Chris and piper moments!

Leopiperprueandy: yes thank you for the review!, Well it looks like that Drew might have a big break! He MIGHT get gambit in X-3!!! he has a VERY good chance too! SO he didn't sign the contract for season seven :'(. SO the writer had to kill Chris :K or at least the older cuter one........ lol

Tkpiper: Thanks Emily. remember it's AFTER Chris-crossed so piper was still dating and all! And I do NOT always put piper on a date! no offense but it's kindda dumb reviewing on your OTHER Sn.....

Trinity: thanks you so much! I totally agree with you on the least favorite episodes! I also don't like Piper that much (Emy does)

Lyinn: Hey! I totally agree with you on everything you just said! I mean the writer do a VERY crappy job on killing the characters!

Thank you so much for the encouragements!

Check out our story pure innocence, which is ALSO on Tkpiper! I'm nt fan of Original Character(sometimes) but oh well! so you can unsert your name instead of ours :-D I mean who could resit being Chris's Chrages? ;-)

..........................................................................................................................................

The demon threw the energy ball aiming for Emily, she then froze the ball in mid-air and also froze the demon.

" Ok... that was cool...." Emily sighed.

"You're lucky it didn't hit you" Chris said

"Guys, I think he's unfreezing! How do we vanquish?" Casie said unsteadily.

The demon started to move in slow motion, Chris therefore Tk-ed the demon against a near by tree. The demon therefore had a blue glow around it as it tried to move its hands to throw an energy ball. The same kind of glow formed around Casie's hands.

"I can't move!" The demon yelled in fear. As the demon therefore started to scream as he started to explode from the inside out. Unfortunately the speed and pressure had a bad effect as the slime started to explode on Emily, Chris and Casie.

"Ew.... Casie next if you want to use your powers, make sure it doesn't spit SLIME at US! " Emily almost yelled being covered by the icky and gooey slime.

"Ok that was al little gross, but oh well." Chris replied " Glad you got used to your powers in the meantime."

"YOU CALL BEING COVERED IN SLIME A GOOD WAY TO VANQUISH A DEMON??" Emily yelled at him.

"Emily! You can freeze time so if you get any angrier than you're going to blow something up!" Casie replied as calmly as she could she started to drag Emily towards the hotel. "We'll call you if you need you" she said and she and the still angry and yelling Emily headed towards the hotel and Chris orbed back home.

...............................

Hallowell manor:

"So how was your first few minutes?" Phoebe asked as she headed towards Chris in the attic "see you got slimed, why?"

"Demon." Chris replied flipping through the Book of Shadows.

Phoebe came closer to Chris and put her hand on the Book of Shadows, "Chris, you need a break!" She exclaimed.

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't!"

"Chris, please at least try too!" Phoebe pleaded.

"Sorry Aun...." Chris replied as he trailed off by accident.

" What were you about to call me?" Phoebe asked as she edged closer to him to put her hand on his shoulder, she had a premonition.

Premonition

There were Chris and Piper in a room, with Prue. Cole was in the room also. There was a, what appeared to be an upper classmen demon or warlock. It appeared that there was a little feud going on between the five. Piper had tried to blow up the demon and Prue had Tked a table against him.

"Chris go up in the Attic! " Prue exclaims, As Chris orbs in the attic, where baby Wyatt was playing innocently in his crib.

Cole threw and energy ball at the warlock, not appearing to be hurt. The warlock exclaimed all of a sudden, "Excalibur!" and the great sword was in his hands, he swung it at Cole who had shimmered out. Instead it hit Prue causing her cry out in pain as she fell to the floor Piper ran up to her quickly and started to shake Prue to wake up. Cole then reappeared and conjured up a sword. The two started to fight each other off, just when Cole was about to pin down the warlock, he blinked out.

There are two boys in the attic, appearing to be Chris and baby Wyatt. The warlock had shimmered into the attic.

"Give me the child" he tells Chris, And TKs Chris to the wall.

"Not in a million years," Chris replies, taking the chance an Tking the an to the wall. Chris then goes up to baby Wyatt's crib, but before he got to do anything the man orbed in behind him and stabbed him in the stomach, " It didn't have to be this way, "The man said" But it's for the greater good"

Piper then came running upstairs "CHRIS!" She yells and blows up the warlock although it didn't have any effect. The Warlock shimmered out with Wyatt in his hands and Chris lying dead on the floor. " Chris, no you can't leave too!" Piper whispers as she hold Chris up in her lap, as he grew a little limp.

Premonition ends

"Oh my God" Phoebe exclaims.

"Wait, what did you see?" Chris asked nervously, afraid Phoebe had seen his true identity.

"It's probably nothing to worry about," Phoebe said inhaling deep breaths. "I think I have to go now, and I'll see you in the morning!" She said as cheerfully as she could, although her voice betrayed her, how could it be possible? Cole and Prue were gone. She decided not to worry about this, it was probably just a bad dream fantasy after all.

"What if we could change the past to change the future again?" Chris though "so far I have no proof or who or what turned Wyatt evil. Chris then took out a pen and paper and wrote down the spell that he had used to go back to the past.

"Chris! Are you here?" Paige yelled from downstairs, " I need you help on carrying these boxes!"

"Yeah! One second!" He yelled back and tucked the piece of paper in the Book of Shadows.

.................................................................../

The next morning

"Good morning everyone!" Piper yells as she goes down stairs.

"Good morning honey" Phoebe yells back, getting a cup of coffe.

Paige appearing to be sleepy and very tired went downstairs, to join the other two. All dressed in a pair of jeans and a nice pink blouse.

"SO how was last night?" Paige asked Piper.

" Not bad." Was all Piper could say.

"You still have feelings for him don't you?" Phoebe said eyeing Piper really closely.

Piper looked down at the table, pretending to not hear Phoebes question. She knew that no matter what she'd always love Leo, but she couldn't just hold on to him forever, Leo was an elder now, she knew she could never be with him, no matter how much she or Leo wanted to. Besides didn't Leo say it was OK for Piper to start dating again? If only there was some way she could go back in time to change all of this, redo anything in her life, maybe it would be perfect.

"Oh my god sweetie!" Phoebe suddenly exclaimed seeing Piper like this did not make her happy. "I'm so sorry! Forget I even asked that!" Phoebe said and came over and hugged Piper.

The doorbell rang all of a sudden so Paige decided to go and get it. She walked towards the doors and opened it.

"Hi!" Emily and Casie said cheerfully.

" Hi" Paige said, "Not in a mean way, but what are you two doing here and how did you get here?"

"We wanted to see if we can see the Book of Shadows, or more likely Emily wants too. and we walked" Casie replied.

"uh. sure help yourselves, I assume you know where everything is right?" Paige aid spiciously

"Yeah! Sure! Thanks!" Emily shouted and ran up the stairs, followed by Casie.

Paige headed towards the kitchen once again. "Ok so good luck today on whatever you are doing and I have to go to work now! Wonder what kind of temp job they'll give me THIS time!" Paige sighed and orbed out as a light of blue and white orbs surrounded her.

"Yeah I have to get to work too." Phoebe pointed out, "Jason said I had to work on this major article. and I might get a raise!" Phoebe added gleefully to the last bit. She headed towards the keys and went out the door. "Feel better Piper!" she added.

"Ok so it's just me and myself once again with Chris's two charges" Piper sighed. "I think I'm going to go to the club after I get ready." and she headed upstairs.

"Hm. cool book!" Emily giggled as she flipped through The book of Shadows. A piece of Paper fell out of it as she flipped through it carefully and quickly. " Hm... a time travel spell, cool."

"Lemme see that!" Casie said and grabbed it from Emily, it's a time traveling spell.

" SO what would happen if we mixed up the words?

"_All you people with current desires_

_Here is your chance to fix this_

_You life will be blessed and fixed_

_for better or for worse,_"

Casie just rolled her eyes at Emily, as Emily continued.

"_Hear these words_,

hear the rhyme,

heed the hope within our mind,

send me back to where we'll find,

what we wish in place and time."

" I really doubt that works, it didn't even rhyme! And you mixed TWO spells together! that not good!"

Suddenly two figures appearing to be piper and Chris somehow orbed in the room,

" What the heck?" All four them said at the same time.

A portal opens where the faded out, drawn triquetra was (from chris crossed in case you were wondering). The four somehow as though a vortex had caused them too get sucked into the portal. Then the portal closed immediately. The four then landed downstairs in the hall way in a heap.

" Ow...."

"Who are you people?" a women with short medium brownish blackish hair asked, as she walked into the room. " And aren't you supposed at work, Piper?"

................

To be continued...

...................

A/n: OK! so please review! what were your LEAST and FAVORITE episodes and what could've you done 2 make it better and why you liked it!! Remember ALL SEASONS are OK! Not just season six! so please review! This took a while to write too! and Emily here NEVER updates or takes FOREVER so yeah! and I don't have school anymore after tomorrow! yay! Ok well please review!

Thanks!

PS: don't you hate it when you havw written a chapter then it's wrong and you keep on fixing it and fixng it?

****


	4. Renuion

A/n: SO sorry! I wrote this chapter but then my computer got messed up and I lost everything I just wrote! SO sorry about that! And Sorry we've been sidetracked from school and everything! But we are continuing this story, although at a possibly slow pace. Anyways **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOU REVIEWS!**

Everlasting Cross Chapter 4

Manor-past

"What? Prue? Is that really you?" Piper stuttered.

"Yes, why would it not be me?" Prue asked.

"Because well.... You...kind of well---"

"Died in the future" Casie and Chris finished.

"Ok, well everyone dies eventually so when my time comes it'll come." Prue said responsibly. "Now, Who are they?" She asked pointing at Chris, Casie and Emily.

"Chris is our future white lighter" Piper stated looking at Chris.

"What happened to Leo? Wasn't he our white lighter?"

"Yea, well he kind of turned into an Elder."

"WHAT? Leo's an Elder? I can NOT believe this!"

"Well you better believe it! It wasn't my idea to let him do it either!"

"Ok, wow, this is too much information in one day."

"Yeah! Ok, so Why are we here?" Emily asked.

"Frankly you should know about that, EMILY, because you simply mixed up two spells together, and read one that feel out of the book!" Casie complained as Chris tried to look innocent, because he wrote part of the time traveling spell.

"Wait, you what?" Piper moaned. "DO you have a reversal spell?"

"Like she said, I mixed it up and made part of it up."

"Where did you find the part that you didn't mix up?"

"It fell out of the Book of Shadows"

"Chris! YOU know so much better than letting them do this! Why didn't you stop them or anything!?"

"Like, I said I tired too, If I'd known about it. I did tell them not to read any spells or poems." Chris said simply.

"AH!!! SO WHERE ARE WE?! AND WHAT YEAR IS THIS?!" Piper yelled.

"It's around the 1900's so we're in the 20th century." Prue replied looking very confused. "I think I should call Phoebe down. PHOEBE!! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" She screamed.

A girl around twenty with short looking brown hair started running down the stairs. "I REALLY Sorry That I broke the Toaster this morning! I was making a potion and then it fling into the Toaster somehow and it exploded! I promise I'll get you a new one!"

"YOU did what?!" Prue said shocked. "Ok, never mind. Um... Piper, is...different. And WE have a new white lighter in the future, and Casie and Emily are some charges for Chris.

"Oh, Who's he?" Phoebe asked eyeing Chris.

"Our new white lighter, Chris" Piper said.

"He's kind of cute." Phoebe whispered to Prue who rolled her eyes.

"Not for you" Piper said, simply.

"Ok, I've got a trace on the demon who has been turning back time. His name is Rodriguez, and he's going to keep on doing that until he kills all of us." Prue pointed out.

"But we've already vanquished him!" Piper moaned. "And at a great cost too! WE lost Andy!!!"

"Andy, will not die, because I'll tell him too keep away, so therefore we won't have any trouble with that."

"And the future can change don't worry Piper, Andy may have died in your future, but not ours." Phoebe reassured.

****

To be Continued

A/n: sorry that was so short! That's all we wanted to write at the moment. We'll continue it though! SO how did you like the Little "reunion" for piper, Prue, and Phoebe? And you can probably tell what episode this is! It's the last episode of the First season! I forgot the title. But I'll get it later!


End file.
